


The Once in a Lifetime Agency

by AngelWithoutWings1



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithoutWings1/pseuds/AngelWithoutWings1
Summary: Ian Gallagher had never been one to do relationships.  However the only thing Ian Gallagher wanted/needed right now was a date.  A date with no complications.  Ok, so the lucky person would have to spend a week at his parent's summer house for his sister Fiona's upcoming wedding.  That's fine.  Which was why Ian Gallagher needed a fake boyfriend but also a professional.  A male hooker should do the trick.  No complications, no expectations, just do a good job of acting like they had been in love with each other for a while.  Enter escort extraordinaire - Mr Mickey Milkovich.





	1. Booking Mickey

Ian Gallagher - 28 years old, high powered executive, rich, huge ego, single, doesn't believe in love, player.

Ian Gallagher's life was extremely busy. He had lived in New York for the past 3 years and had been lucky enough to land his dream job as an advertising executive for a top US company. He had kept his head down, worked hard and was now a partner in the firm. He was known in social circles to be ruthless in business and even more ruthless in his love life. Ian did not believe in love. He believed in his own personal saying which was "fuck 'em and chuck 'em". This didn't keep the men away though, even though he was always up front with them. Ian could get laid every night of the week, if that's what he wanted. Men just seemed to be instantly attracted to him. Ok, so Ian knew he was attractive and amazing in bed and he guessed this is why he rarely went to bed alone. But he liked to wake up alone. He had never in his life been in love and therefore thought it was an absolute load of shit. Ian could never understand why couples in public would want to kiss and cuddle each other and all the other lovey dovey, couple crap. The thought of someone staying at his place for more than a night made Ian want to gag. Jesus, the thought of spooning someone in bed made him break out in a cold sweat. He had never felt butterflies in his stomach over someone. He had never thought of any of his one night stand's after they left. It's safe to say Ian Gallagher was a pessimist, and nothing or nobody would ever change that.

At his company, Ian had an assistant Julie, 45 years old, blonde, petite, stern attitude but friendly. They had clicked straight away. Julie loved to mother Ian. She would always enquire, on a weekly basis, if he had a boyfriend, to which the answer was always a "NO". Julie would sometimes lecture Ian on the importance of having someone in your life to share your successes with. Ian would just roll his eyes and distract Julie with a work task. He knew Julie meant well, but he sometimes couldn't help but feel annoyed by her pressing questions. He liked to fuck, yes. But he did not want some man trying to get all up in his personal life. No thank you. Ian loved his life just the way it was.

It was a rainy Monday morning, around 9.30am when Ian rushed into the office having slept half an hour late. He had been up all night working on a new advertising campaign for a new sports drink that was launching in under a month.  
Julie was at her desk frantically typing away on her computer. She quickly glanced up and gave Ian a roll of her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders apologetically and made his way into his office.  
Ian loved his office. It was very chic. With plush, black carpeting, a massive desk and a flat screen tv built into the wall.  
Julie rushed in shoving a cup of coffee on Ian's desk.  
"Ian, your father has been on the phone twice this morning" Julie spoke softly.  
Ian felt his body tense. Shit, what the fuck could Frank want now?  
"Oh yeah, did you tell him I'm not available for the rest of my life?" Ian chuckled and grabbed his coffee to take a sip. It was way to early in the morning to be talking about Frank.  
"Umm, he said to remind you that you need to be home next Monday for the week as Fiona's getting married" Julie peered at Ian over her black rimmed glasses.  
Ian wished he hadn't taken a sip of coffee, because now he was choking on it. Julie ran behind Ian's desk and smacked him on the back, hard.  
After the coughing fit subsided, Ian waved his hand to let Julie know she could stop thumping him on the back.  
"Shit, I forgot about Fi getting hitched" Ian rubbed his hand over his face.  
"Frank also said to bring the boyfriend." Julie's eyes narrowed as Ian looked up.  
"Holy fuck, Julie". Ian got up from his chair and started to pace.  
"What?" Julie looked on confused as her boss seemed to be having a breakdown of some sorts.  
"I told my fucking family 6 months ago that I was with someone and that I wasn't fucking around with random guys anymore". Ian let out a chuckle. He should have know this would come back to bit him on his ass.  
"Well, just say you broke up". Julie looked at her boss expectantly.  
"I can't do that, Julie". Ian's voice was rising in pitch and his face colour was starting to match his hair colour.  
"Why not?"  
"Cause they think I've settled down with someone". "It was only last week I emailed Lip to tell him how amazing my boyfriend is and how in love with him I am!". Ian was speaking really quickly and seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating. He managed to calm himself down by breathing in and out rather rapidly for 10 minutes. Julie was gobsmacked by the effect a fake relationship was having on her boss. It was slightly amusing.  
Ian then walked back around his desk and flopped into his chair. Julie had never seen her boss freak out like this. It was quite an unnerving sight.  
Julie cleared her throat. She wondered if Ian was going to sack her on the spot for what she was about to say.  
"Look, Ian. Don't take this the wrong way. What about hiring a professional to go with you?" Julie hunched her shoulders, waiting to be thrown out of the office.  
Ian narrowed his eyes. Julie gulped in some air and tried to stop her hands from shaking.  
Ian's laughter caught her off guard.  
"That's amazing, Julie". "Why didn't I think of that?" Ian was beaming at his assistant like she was a god given genius.  
"There'll be no complications and I can get through the week without killing my family". Ian seemed like he had already made up his mind.  
Julie was ecstatic that her boss thought this was a good idea.  
"Actually, a guy in my building escorts, and he's really fit".  
"Oh yeah" Ian looked intrigued.  
"Um yeah, but he has a 4 month waiting list". "But maybe he will fit you in for the right price?".  
"Can you get me a number?" Ian turned big, puppy eyes on his assistant.  
"I can't. But the agency he works for is online. They have their own website and everything." Julie smirked as she walked back around the desk to get at Ian's computer.  
She typed in google "The Once in a Lifetime Agency" and grinned as the website came up.  
Ian noticed straight away that the website looked legit and really professional. As the images of around 30 guys filled up his computer screen, he scanned them carefully. Ian thought they were good looking guys but nothing special. He'd fucked better looking guys.  
Julie kept scrolling down until she stopped at one photo.  
Holy fuck! Ian did a double take and took in the guy's dark hair, tattoos and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. His dick twitched at the sight. This guy was smoking hot! Wow! Ian's stomach fluttered. What the fuck was that? Ian took another sip of coffee, thinking he must be hungry for his stomach to be flipping.  
"This is him. That's my Mickey" Julie beamed.  
"Your Mickey?" Ian glanced at his assistant who looked sheepish.  
"Well, he's a sweetheart and an absolute professional, you'll get on with each other fine". Julie stated.  
"How do I book him?" Ian asked.  
"Oh, um, you click on his picture and I think you can request a meeting there" Julie smiled.  
So, that's what Ian did. He clicked on Mickey's photo, which then brought up a form requesting Ian's details and then asking for details of what type of meeting was required.  
Ian made sure to fill out everything. He said on the form that he needed a pretend boyfriend in a week's time for 7 days to go to his family home for a wedding. No sex was required, just companionship.  
Julie left Ian to it. She excused herself and walked swiftly to the ladies restroom.

Once inside she burst out laughing. Ian Gallagher was not going to know what hit him. Mickey Milkovich was on another level. If Ian thought his ego was big, wait until he got a load of Mickey. Another laugh escaped Julie. She loved Ian. She really did. But maybe what he needed was a taste of his own medicine.  
Julie sighed. She had heard numerous stories about her boss and his one night stands. She had personally had to call the police on two separate occasions when some broken hearted guy had got into the building and was refusing to leave unless Ian talked to them. She had felt so sorry for these guys. She felt sorry for Ian too. He just hadn't met someone who would turn his world upside down. Mickey wouldn't just turn Ian's world upside down, he'd fucking set fire to it. 

She had known Mickey for the past year and loved him dearly. The guy was always there if she needed him. Like the one time when she had a particularly bad day at work due to her overbearing boss and just wanted a chat. Mickey had invited her over to his apartment and made her food and just generally fussed over her until she felt better. He was nearly flawless. Well, apart from the fact that he knew he was gorgeous and used that constantly to get what he wanted. He also knew that men wanted to spend thousands to spend time with him and fuck him. Most clients became obsessed with Mickey after spending a night with him. The amount of restraining orders Mickey's agency had out on ex-client's of Mickey's was nobody's business. Julie thought that both men, so similar in their ways, deserved to meet each other. She rinsed her hands and walked out to take a seat at her desk. Time to get on with some work.

Ian strode out of his office with purpose, beaming from ear to ear. "I've booked him, Julie". "He's meeting me on Sunday morning and spending the night at my place so we get to run through our relationship details and get to know each other a little bit, before heading out on Monday". Ian quickly pecked Julie on the cheek and headed back into his office.

Julie couldn't wait for those two to meet. Her mobile pinged to show she had received an incoming text. She clicked on the message icon and started to smile.  
"Yo, Jules, Got a date with some hot guy for a week! Not leaving 'till Sunday though. Apparently I've got to play boyfriends. LOL. He said no sex just companionship. Bet he takes one look at me and starts falling in love and shit. Anyway, I'm making steak for us tonight. So once you get off work call over. Love, Mickeyxx".


	2. Meeting Mickey

Mickey Milkovich - 30 years old, male escort, rich, a player, huge ego!

It was 10am on Sunday morning. The sun was filtering in from a gap in the curtains of his bedroom. Mickey opened his eyes and slowly started to wake up. He'd had a client last night and hadn't arrived back home until 3am. His client's name was Peter. Rich guy, mid 40's, good looking but shit in bed. Mickey had pretended he'd enjoyed the sex. He was a hell of an actor. Mickey found it quite easy to pretend to get off. He even thought it was funny that most of his clients thought they could wreck him. As if! Mickey smirked, stretched out his limbs, got out of bed and jumped into a hot shower. He felt himself relax. He had to meet his new client at 12pm for drinks and general chit chat and then he would be staying the night with him before they flew out tomorrow to his client's family home for a week! Mickey sighed. His friend Julie had filled him in on Mr Ian Gallagher. Top business guy, rich, cocky and extremely good looking. The conversation with Julie hadn't fazed Mickey one bit. Julie had explained that Ian didn't believe in love and Mickey seemed to think this guy sounded ok. Hell, Mickey didn't believe in love. At least they had one thing in common! 

Mickey got out of the shower and changed into black jeans and a white shirt. He put on his cologne, styled his hair and grabbed his black leather jacket off the back of the chair. He grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and headed out of his apartment. Mickey stopped at Apartment 4B and knocked the door. Julie answered looking like she had just woken up herself. Her hair was wild (looking very much like she had been electrocuted) and her eyes looked tired.  
"Good morning beautiful" Mickey shot her his panty dropping smile.  
"Morning Mick" Julie turned and left the door open for Mickey to walk in as she made her way to the living room. She flopped down on one of the chairs and flicked on the TV.  
"You ok, babe?" Mickey took a seat opposite her.  
"Yeah..I'm just a little worried that maybe giving your details to my boss wasn't such a good idea?" Julie chanced a glance at Mickey's face.  
He smiled slyly.  
"Afraid I'm too much for him to handle, Jules?" He raised an eyebrow in expectation of her response.  
"I just think you are both probably gonna end up killing each other and that is not good for my future employment prospects" Julie sighed and turned her attention to the TV.  
Mickey stood up and walked directly in front of Julie's view.  
He smirked, placed his hand over his heart and said "I swear I will not kill your boss next week, I'll be good".  
Yeah right. Julie thought.  
"Well, I gotta go". "Got a meeting with some hot ass". Mickey dropped a kiss on Julie's cheek and headed for the door.  
"Be good, Mickey" Julie said as she got up to follow him to the door.  
"You know me, Jules. I'm ALWAYS good" and with that Mickey walked out.

 

12.20pm - Alexandro's Bistro

Ian could not believe this. He could not fucking believe it. He had arrived early, around 11.30am. Dressed in his best black suit. He had been waiting patiently up until 10 minutes ago. His patience was starting to run out. Who the fuck did this Mickey guy think he was? Ian Gallagher never had to wait for a guy to show up. Hell, the last date he had the guy had been a whole hour early. He could feel his anger starting to bubble to the surface. 5 minutes. Just 5 more minutes and he was leaving. Shit, he should have left 10 minutes ago. Ian couldn't believe that for the first time in his life he was being stood up. It was safe to say, at this exact moment in time, he fucking hated Mickey.

Fuck this. Ian was leaving. He made his way to the bar to pay for his drink. The young girl serving sauntered over.  
"Can I help you, sir?". She batted her eyelashes and flashed a smile.  
"Can I have the bill please?" Ian reached for his wallet as the girl walked over to the till to ring up the price for his drink.  
"Leaving already, Mr Gallagher?" A soft, hot, silky voice floated over Ian. He felt body weight leaning on his side.  
Ian turned and locked eyes with the owner of the voice. Ian felt as if time froze. He was mesmerised by the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life.  
The brunette chuckled and stared straight back.  
"Your bill, sir?". The young woman's voice shook Ian out of his creeper stare.  
"Nah, he's not leaving yet. His hot date just showed up." Mickey gave the bartender his best smile.  
"Oh, ok handsome." The girl batted her eyelashes again and gave Mickey the once over. Mickey smirked and turned to face Ian, who was already stalking back over to his table.  
"Whisky on the rocks, please". Mickey said as he turned to go join Ian at their table.

Mickey took a seat and took in the angry man in front of him. Fuck, he was hot. Mickey wouldn't mind getting up close and personal with him for a week. Ian was fuming. Well, fuming and a little turned on. He took in Mickey's posture and realised this guy was confident as fuck. He was also gorgeous. It was really turning him on. He felt his dick twitch. The traitorous part of his body was not in the least offended that Mickey had made him wait for over half hour. He would have to have strong words with his dick later.  
"So....." Mickey cocked an eyebrow and licked his lips as he locked eyes with Ian.  
"What fucking time do you call this?" Ian spoke softly, but through gritted teeth.  
"Sorry man. I got chatted up on the way here and had to give some guy my agency details so he could make an appointment". Mickey batted his eyes and moved his hand to under the table. He ran his hand up Ian's thigh.  
"Fuck, you are so hot". Mickey winked as he moved his hand further up Ian's leg. Ian's leg was on fire. He shook his head not understanding what the fuck was happening. He was so out of his comfort zone. He didn't feel in control of this meeting or in control of himself. He should walk out but he was so entranced by the guy who was now rubbing him up.  
"I'm pissed off, so rubbing my leg is not gonna cut it". Ian narrowed his eyes and tried to will himself to calm down.  
Mickey removed his hand and rubbed his knuckle over his nose. He decided the best course of action to calm down his client was his usual "sorry" routine. He had done it a million times and it had worked a million times. Now was no different.  
Mickey lowered his gaze, let his mouth drop a little at the sides.  
"I said I was sorry". There, that should do it. His puppy dog routine worked every fucking time.  
"Yeah, that don't work with me either. So cut the shit". Ian blurted out.  
It was like a Mexican standoff. Fuck it, Mickey thought. He swallowed some pride and grabbed Ian's hand. He slowly ran his fingertips over the redhead's knuckles. Ian nearly came in his pants. What the fuck? Ian was so confused the way his body was reacting to this dickhead. This was totally not ok. Ian decided to ring his doctor when he got home. He was obviously coming down with some rare illness.  
Ian snatched his hand back to avoid further embarrassment.  
"Ok, maybe I overreacted". Ian softened his gaze as he spoke.  
"Yeah, maybe you did". Now it seemed that Mickey was the one that was pissed off.  
"Do you still wanna do this thing?". Ian dreaded the answer.  
"Of course I do". Mickey shrugged.  
"Ok then". 

Ian and Mickey talked for around an hour where they went over their arrangement. Ian had told Mickey everything about his family. Mickey seemed to have a photographic memory because when Ian decided to question him on his siblings names and what they did for a living, Mickey spouted out the information easily.  
"Your a good listener". Ian smiled at the brunette.  
Mickey's cheeks went a slight shade of pink at the statement. Oh fuck. Ian thought this guy was gorgeous. His insides squirmed. Yeah, he was definitely calling his doctor. Whatever this illness was, it was really starting to affect his body.  
"So, umm, what time do you want me to come over tonight?". Mickey asked hesitantly.  
"Anytime you want". Ian blurted out. He was silently cursing himself for being so eager.  
"8pm ok with you?".  
"Sure".  
Mickey stood up.  
"Look, tonight may be a bit weird for you but we can use the time to get close and used to each other's company. Perhaps do a little kissing, touching, you know?". Mickey shyly glanced over at Ian. Mickey continued. "That way, it won't be weird when we kiss and shit in front of your family".  
"Yeah, ok". Ian couldn't fucking wait.  
"We better sleep together too". Mickey grinned as he spoke.  
Ian nearly choked. "I said no sex in my request to book you". Ian's cheeks were now the same colour as his hair.  
Mickey laughed. "Nah, man. I mean just get used to sleeping in the same bed as each other".  
"Oh, good idea". Ian cringed. He was saying all the wrong things. Ian realised for the first time in his life this guy was making him nervous. Nervous and apparently stupid.  
"Right, I gotta go. I'll see you later". Mickey started to walk to the door.  
Ian did nothing but sit and stare. Jesus. Mickey's ass needed a health warning. It was perfect.  
"Are you gonna give your boyfriend a kiss goodbye then?". Mickey turned, smirking as his words washed over Ian. Mickey couldn't help himself. Ever since he walked in the Bistro and he met Ian, all he could think about was stealing a kiss.  
Ian didn't know what possessed him in that moment. He did not understand what the fuck he was thinking as he got to his feet, walked to the door, put his hands on Mickey's face and kissed him swiftly but softly on the lips. As the kiss ended, both men shot apart.  
"Mmm, we're going to have so much fun Gallagher". Mickey smirked and strode out of the bistro into the sunshine, leaving a bewildered Ian Gallagher behind.

After 5 minutes of standing by the Bistro entrance like a fucking moron, Ian crashed back to reality.  
Shit he had loads to do. He needed to get home, clean his apartment, change the bedsheets, ring his doctor for a diagnosis of his symptoms and get ready for Mickey. Ian doubted he would ever be ready for Mickey. Shit! Ian wished he had asked for sex for this vacation. Then he could get rid of this tension. Now he was fucked.  
Ian Gallagher realised when it came to Mickey Milkovich, he was in a whole world of trouble.

As Mickey walked home to his apartment, he ran his fingers over his lips. They were still tingling from the kiss. This was something new. Mickey blushed as his stomach flipped. What the fuck? No way. Mickey Milkovich was not getting hot for this guy. No way. His thoughts went back to the way Ian had grabbed his face and planted that kiss on him. The butterflies were out in full force in his stomach. Fuck. Ian Gallagher was gorgeous. He was also quite adorable when he was pissed off. Mickey found himself wishing the guy had wanted to have sex on their little vacation.  
Mickey Milkovich was so fucked.


	3. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the VERY late update guys!

It was nearing 8pm and Ian had just finished thoroughly cleaning his apartment. He had changed his bedclothes, washed the dishes. His head had finally stopped spinning from his meeting with Mickey and he plopped down on his couch with a much needed beer. He needed to calm down. Ian had noticed that since meeting Mickey his hands had not stopped shaking. He clenched and unclenched his hands over and over to try and will them to stop. Another beer should do the trick. He switched on the t.v. and settled into watching some Law and Order. Just as things were getting interesting his mobile rang. Ian grabbed his phone and swiftly answered.  
"Hello?" Ian gulped.  
"Hey, lover. I'm on my way. Be there in 10. Got chatted up on the way over and could not get rid of the guy!" Mickey's voice sounded as smooth as silk over the phone.  
Ian felt his blood pressure rise just thinking of some dick chatting up Mickey. Was every bloke insanely attracted to this guy? For fuck sake!  
"Just hurry the fuck up" Ian sniped and ended the call.  
"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Ian yelled out loud. Running a hand through his hair, he got up, turned off the television and put on some music. He opened another beer, noting he had drunk the other one quite fast and proceeded to pace around in the living room.

A loud knock at the door stopped Ian from pacing and he made his way slowly to open it. "He makes me wait, I make him wait" Ian thought darkly.  
"Hey, boyfriend" Ian took in Mickey's shit eating grin and couldn't help but smirk back.  
Mickey side stepped Ian and walked straight into his apartment, like he had done this a million times.  
"You miss me, lover?" Mickey turned back as Ian was locking the door. Mickey's face heated up as his brain registered that he was checking out Ian's ass. That was one fine bum. Mickey decided he'd try to cop a feel later. If Ian was lucky, that is.  
"So what fucking time do you all this, huh?" Ian turned to face Mickey, narrowing his eyes as he took in the man before him. He noted Mickey was wearing black jeans, a blue (tight) top and leather jacket. Fuck, he looked hot. Ian willed his unruly dick to not start taking an interest. He was pissed off at Mickey always being late.  
Mickey narrowed his eyes right back, scratched his nose with his knuckle and started to walk slowly towards Ian.  
Ian swallowed rapidly not knowing how the fuck he was going to handle one night with Mickey, let alone one week. This guy knocked him off his usual game. He felt out of his comfort zone and he did not like it one bit.   
Mickey stopped about an inch from Ian, reached up and grabbed a fistful of Ian's top, yanking him towards him so hard that their chests bumped.   
"I'm only gonna say this once, Ian Gallagher. I'm sorry I'm late. Now drop the arsehole act ok?" With that Mickey surged up and planted a slow kiss on Ian's lips.   
"Are we done arguing now?" Mickey looked up at Ian with what only could be described as a puppy dog look. Ian almost came in his pants.  
"Oh, you're good!" Ian smirked down at the smaller man, while snaking his hands around Mickey's hips to rest on his ass.  
Holy shit. Mickey flushed a little at the sudden attention but two could play that game. Mickey reached up and looped his arms around Ian's neck.  
"You're not so bad yourself" Mickey whispered.  
"You think you're so irresistible don't you?" Ian enquired, smile playing on his lips.  
Mickey licked his lips nervously, before looking up at Ian.  
"You tell me".  
"I've had better" Ian said whilst removing his hands and walking towards the kitchen. Fuck. Ian noted he was being a gigantic dick but he felt he had to gain some control back and the only way he knew of doing so, was to treat Mickey like shit.  
Ian grabbed two beers from the fridge and walked over to where Mickey still stood. He handed Mickey one and walked over to the couch. Ian took a deep breathe and waited for Mickey to join him. Two seconds later, the beer he had handed to Mickey skimmed his head and smashed directly into the wall above his t.v. Ian shot up and swiftly moved away from the couch.  
"What the fuck?" Ian yelled. He noted the dark haired man looked positively murderous.  
Mickey marched right up to Ian and it was at that point that Ian thought he was going to die.  
When Mickey spoke, it was so soft Ian had to lean in a bit to catch what the man was saying.  
"Listen here fuckstick, if you ever put me down again to make yourself feel better, it will be your head hitting the wall and not the bottle ok?" Mickey stared at Ian menacingly.  
"I'm sorry" Ian whispered back. "It won't happen again, I promise". 

After the near murder, Mickey took another beer from the fridge and they both settled down on the couch. The atmosphere was horrible. Ian kept glancing at Mickey out of the corner of his eye. Mickey seemed absorbed in whatever movie was playing on the tv. Ian wanted the ground to swallow him up. He hated himself for making Mickey upset. He didn't know why. Ian never felt any remorse when he was a dick. He was so used to getting his own way and having men worship him that he really didn't know how to act when he was faced with someone who was exactly like him. Ian could tell Mickey was used to guys fawning over him and it made him seethe for some reason. Mickey cleared his throat and it broke Ian out of his thoughts. He chanced a glance at Mickey and was surprised to see Mickey moving over to press against him on the couch. As Ian's brain was struggling to keep up with that development, Mickey promptly placed his hand on Ian's thigh and began to run his hand up and down his leg. He had never been turned on so fast in his life. He turned to look at Mickey and Mickey looked right back, biting his bottom lip in the process.  
"Wanna make up?" Mickey shyly said.  
"Yeah" Ian replied as he turned and grabbed Mickey by the back of the head. As their lips met, Ian's stomach flipped. Jesus, he really needed to get this condition looked at by his doctor. Perhaps he was coming down with a bug. That thought flew out of his brain the minute Mickey's tongue started to demand entrance to his mouth. He sighed and decided to let Mickey in. The make out session was slow and intense. Ian pressed closer and felt Mickey shiver. Mickey's brain had scrambled and he let out a little laugh as they broke apart.  
"What's so funny?" Ian suddenly felt very insecure. Was it his kissing technique? Oh god. It suddenly dawned on Ian that Mickey was an escort who had probably kissed and had sex with hundreds of guys. Ian cringed thinking that Mickey probably thought his kissing was shit.  
"Nothing man. I just like the way you kiss" Mickey laughed. "Do you kiss like you fuck?" Mickey asked. Ian then proceeded to flush the colour of his hair.  
"What do you mean?"   
"What I mean is, you kiss quite forceful even though it's slow" Mickey's eyes twinkled as they searched Ian.  
"Nah, a fuck's a fuck. I just make sure I come. I don't really care about the other guy". Ian admitted.  
"Hmm, we'll see" Mickey side eyed Ian, got up grabbed his suitcase and turned to Ian.  
"We're not having sex so what you do mean we'll see?" Ian asked.  
Mickey didn't answer, instead he said "So, where's your bedroom?". "I wanna get some beauty sleep before the big week starts tomorrow".  
Ian got up and made his way through the corridor with Mickey following behind.  
He switched the lights on in the master bedroom and nodded his head for Mickey to come in.

 

It was around 11pm when both men were currently tucked up in bed. Ian was facing the wall and had apparently been sleeping for the last 20 minutes. Mickey, on the other hand, was wide awake. He couldn't get the make out session out of his head. He had really enjoyed it. He didn't really enjoy kissing clients that much, but with Ian everything just seemed natural. This thought make Mickey sigh and he promptly turned over on his side, facing away from the sleeping redheaded menace. As Mickey's thoughts drifted to tomorrow and spending a week up close and personal with the man laying next to him, he somehow started to drift off to sleep.

 

As soon a Ian heard the soft snores coming from Mickey, he turned to face the man's back. He had pretended to be asleep for one reason. Ian knew after that kiss in the living room that if he continued to look at Mickey (the perfect bastard) in a bedroom setting, his body and mind would fuck with him and he probably would have lunged at the poor man. Ian had a big ego and he did not cope well with rejection. With Mickey, he did not feel superior in any way. For the first time in his life, Ian did not feel like the most confident or the most good looking man in the room. He thought Mickey was. When Mickey had called him out on his shit earlier, he had felt really crappy about it. He never felt shitty about hurting anyone. But this guy, this guy was something else. Ian slowly inched his body closer and wrapped an arm over Mickey's waist. He couldn't help it. Hmm, spooning was really nice.

"I've been waiting ages for you to spoon me, you fucker!" Mickey chuckled. Ian froze. Mickey leaned back, pressing his back into Ian's chest and slid his hand through Ian's that was resting on his waist. Mickey turned his head over his shoulder.   
"You gonna kiss me goodnight, or what?" Mickey smirked.   
It was at that exact moment in time, as Ian swiftly leant up and placed a kiss on Mickey's plump lips, that Ian accepted he was in for a whole week of trouble with Mickey Milkovich. Yet, he really didn't seem to mind. As Mickey turned back away, Mickey couldn't wait to show Ian this week exactly what he's been missing with his former hook-ups. With that thought in mind, Mickey snorted and promptly fell asleep wrapped up in Ian's arms.


	4. Getting started

It was the light slipping through the crack in the curtains that woke Mickey. Sighing, he flipped over onto his side and came face to face with a sleeping Ian Gallagher. Mickey took a moment to observe the redhead. He appreciated the view. He noted his strong jaw and long eyelashes. Mickey felt his dick twitch and couldn't help himself from pulling back the duvet to take a sneaky peek at Ian's body. Holy shit! That was one fine body. Mickey licked his lips nervously as he took in Ian's six pack. Ian was by far the best looking client he had ever worked for. Mickey's hands seemed to take on a life of their own as his fingertips reached out and grazed over Ian's stomach. The action made Ian's stomach flex and Mickey chanced a look up and was surprised to see Ian staring right back at him. The redhead was fucking gorgeous. Mickey thanked God for making such a perfect specimen. 

"Morning" the brunette smirked, pulling his hands back and abruptly stopping the morning assault on Ian's body.  
"Good morning" Ian whispered.  
Was it just in Mickey's mind that the redhead seemed disappointed that he had stopped touching him? 

"What time is it?" Mickey asked, rubbing his eyes.  
Ian turned his back briefly to grab his phone.  
"Shit, it's only 7. We don't have to get up for another hour". Ian smiled.  
Mickey grinned wickedly. "What can we do to pass the time, lover?".  
Ian was in no way prepared for Mickey's flirting game first thing in the morning. His brain was still waking up so obviously now would be the time that it scrambled. Mickey was so confident and hot (even first thing in the morning) that just the sight of him made Ian want to do unimaginable things to him.  
Ian shuffled closer, so close in fact that his and Mickey's noses bumped.  
"Gimme a kiss", Ian demanded.  
Mickey smiled, reached out and grabbed the back of Ian's head and softly kissed him.  
As Mickey tightened his grip on Ian's hair, Ian's head started to feel fuzzy and it dawned on him that Mickey was taking his sweet time in kissing his face off. When Mickey's tongue slipped through his lips and he heard a little moan coming from the brunette, it was then that Ian lost all control. He flipped the brunette quickly on to his back and settled between his legs. With that one motion, Mickey peeled his lips off Ian's and stared up at him with huge, blue eyes.  
Ian looked down at Mickey, grinning.  
"Do you like me on top of you?" Ian teased.  
Mickey was having trouble breathing. How the hell did they get from a little make out session to this shit? Well, if Ian wanted to play that game, Mickey was all in.  
"It's the only way I like it" Mickey sighed.  
With a playful glint in his eyes, Mickey slowly moved his hands down Ian's back and rested them on his ass, moving his hands up and down lightly.  
It was then that Ian realised he had a major problem. He had got turned on so fast, his brain had failed to pick up that his dick was fully hard and that Mickey was fully aware of it. Ian took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves. The butterflies in his stomach were out in full force.  
Mickey moved his hands up to rest on Ian's shoulders.  
"You know, for an extra 20 grand you can fuck me every night of this trip, if you wanna?" Mickey placed a kiss on Ian's gaping mouth.  
"Fuck off, I don't pay for sex. Never have, never will" Ian huffed and rolled off over to his side of the bed.  
"Ok. Let's make things a bit more interesting then". Mickey chuckled darkly.  
Ian looked at the brunette suspiciously but answered "How?".  
"If you somehow lose control during this week and ask to fuck me, you pay me double for my time. BUT, if I ask you to fuck me during this week, I'll waive my entire fee for the week, so you'll get me for free!" Mickey waited for Ian to respond.  
The redhead seemed to be contemplating the turn of events.  
Ian grabbed Mickey by his waist and tugged him closer. "So what you're saying is, is that you don't think I have any self control?".  
"Nah, man. I'm not saying that. I think you have plenty of self control. I just think your self control will be blown to shit after spending a few days with me in your bed" Mickey chuckled.  
As Ian churned this offer over in his head, he was struck with the thought at just how cocky and confident this arsehole was. Ian could go a week with this guy and not ask for a fuck. Ok, he was having a hard time dealing with him at the moment, but Ian Gallagher was a player. He could get his shit together and treat Mickey like any of the other guys he had dealt with. He could do this. Fuck it, game on!

Mickey was praying Ian would take the bet. Mickey was extremely competitive by nature and he wanted to find out if this guy was the only guy he had ever met in his line of work and in his personal life who could resist his charms. Mickey was a bit uneasy thinking that if he didn't get under Ian's skin, he would be 50 grand down. Yeah. The redhead was paying him 50 grand for a week of his time. Shit. Mickey could do a lot with that money. But he was so into the idea of fucking Ian up, he really didn't give a shit about the money at this moment in time.

"You think I can't resist you, huh?" Ian whispered as he peppered Mickey's lips with swift, soft kisses.  
"Well?" Mickey smiled.  
"Ok. Deal. I'll take the bet. I can control myself" Ian smiled. This was getting really interesting.  
"Good. It just makes it more fun and that way neither of us will be thinking about sex". Mickey replied, laughing.  
In one swift move, Mickey used his full weight to push Ian onto his back. He quickly climbed on top of him and started to slowly rotate his hips. Ian quickly grabbed at Mickey's sides to try to stop the movement.  
"What the fuck are you doing? Ian whispered, eyes blown wide.  
Mickey leaned down and licked a strip down Ian's throat. Ian let out a soft groan.  
Grinning, he swiftly got up leaving Ian in a sex crazed state. "Just wanted to feel you man. You're big". Mickey licked his lips and scratched at his nose with his knuckle. "I'm gonna go jerk off and then take a shower." Mickey stated.  
As he left the room, Ian groaned and run his hands through his hair. This was so fucked. It had taken all of his self control not to fuck Mickey there and then. This guy was something else. What the fuck was he getting himself into? Ian grabbed a pillow, put it over his face and let out a scream.

 

2 hours later  
Both men got to the airport in one piece. Ian noted Mickey was looking like some male model, in his black jeans, white shirt and leather jacket. He looked amazing and smelt even better. Ian had opted for his blue jeans and black top which emphasised his amazing physique. Mickey had appreciated the look "You look hot as fuck, Gallagher" and Ian had loved the compliment and had even blushed a little. A compliment like that, off a guy like Mickey, had meant a lot.

Once they had checked in, both men made their way into the airport bar, to grab some food and a drink before their flight to Chicago. Boarding was in an hour.  
Ian had noticed that since entering the bar, both him and Mickey were getting a lot of shy glances from other people. Ian was used to the attention but he really didn't like the feeling he got when he noticed a middle aged, good looking guy, blonde hair, blue eyes, smartly dressed in a suit, staring flat out at Mickey. Mickey was seemingly oblivious to any glances as he wandered over to Ian with their drinks.  
"I got beers and I ordered us a pizza to share" Mickey shrugged as he placed the drinks down and sat in the booth opposite Ian.  
Ian was currently distracted by the middle aged guy who was currently on his way over to Mickey.  
"Hi", the guy said, directly to Mickey.  
Mickey looked him over and his eyes narrowed. "Can I help you?".  
"I'm Danny. Look, I don't normally do this but I noticed you when you walked in and you looked really familiar. I was wondering do you work for Mandy Milkovich at the agency?"  
Mickey looked at Ian, who was now looking positively pissed off.  
"Umm, yeah I work there" Mickey answered, voice low, not wanting to draw any attention to himself.  
"I thought I recognised you from the website. Your Mickey Milkovich. I book your colleague Tim quite a lot". Danny smiled, obviously not picking up on how the atmosphere had become incredibly uncomfortable.  
Apparently, Danny was on a roll and continued "I've tried to book you at least 30 times over the last year Mickey. I'm always told your not available. Any chance this year of an appointment?" . Danny laughed.  
Ian felt like he was going to explode. Just as he was about to open his mouth and rip this guy apart, Mickey reached out and covered Ian's hand with his own. Mickey slowly caressed Ian's knuckles with his fingertips.  
"Sorry, man. I'm fully booked for the next 18 months. Also, please don't take this the wrong way but I'm on personal time now. I'm off on holiday with my boyfriend and I don't talk business in front of him, so I would appreciate it if you left us alone now". Mickey grabbed his beer and took a gulp to steady his nerves.  
"Oh shit, Mickey. I'm so sorry." Danny glanced at Ian, quickly apologised again and went back to the bar.  
"What?" Mickey asked, confused, as Ian knocked his hand off his.  
Ian was so jealous he couldn't see straight. This was a new feeling to him and he had no idea what to do with it. The only thing Ian knew he wanted to do was to make the man opposite him feel just as shit.  
"Look I get that you're a whore, and a well used one by the sounds of it, but do I have to worry about some random old guy you've fucked in the past being at my sister's wedding? I mean, it sounds like you've fucked thousands of guys. Because if that's the case maybe I should go alone than to waste your time and mine?". Ian spoke really loud and a family sitting in the booth opposite gasped at what they had just heard.  
The moment Ian said those words to Mickey, he instantly regretted them. He saw a brief flash of pain in those blue eyes, before they quickly turned to stone.  
Ian waited for Mickey to lash out or to start screaming. What he didn't expect was for the brunette to quickly down his beer and walk straight out of the bar without a backward glance.  
Ian scrambled to his feet and took after him. He finally caught up with him just as he entered the men's restroom.  
Mickey had his back to Ian, as he splashed cold water over his face, ridding himself of the tears that had threatened to spill.  
Ian felt sick. He had really fucked up.  
"Mickey, look at me".  
Mickey sighed, checked his face out in the mirror, and turned to face Ian.  
"I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean a word of what I said. I don't think of you as a whore. I'm a fucking asshole".  
"You really hurt me, Ian. Let me make this clear so we're on the same page. If you ever and I mean EVER treat me like that again, I will end you. Do you understand?" Mickey yelled. He was doing his utmost to stop himself from crying. No man had ever made Mickey cry and he wasn't going to fucking start now.  
Ian walked forward slowly.  
"I'm fucking sorry. I was jealous. I'll do my best to make it up to you all week".  
Mickey shook his head. "Next time, if you get jealous like that, talk to me like a human being and in private. You've got no reason to be jealous of any man, ok?".  
"Ok". Ian couldn't believe that even though he had hurt Mickey badly, the guy was still complimenting him. Jesus, Ian felt like the biggest prick on earth.  
"Well, in your words, wanna make up?" Ian gave a small smile, hoping Mickey was up for that.  
Mickey scratched his nose, his nervous tick present due to the uncomfortableness of the situation.  
Ian didn't wait for Mickey to reply, needing to fix the situation straight away.  
He reached out and grabbed a handful of Mickey's shirt and dove in for a kiss. The kiss was scorching, all tongues and grabbing of each other, trying to get as close as possible. Ian moved his hands, grabbed Mickey under the legs and hoisted him up. Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian as Ian guided him to the wall in the restroom and promptly slammed Mickey's back into it. Ian was mumbling "sorry" over and over. "It's ok" Mickey whispered between kisses.  
The boarding call came over the airport speakers just as things were getting a little bit heated.  
They broke apart and Mickey slid down the wall, a dishevelled mess. Ian was not much better, sporting the world's biggest erection and his red hair was all over the place. They both laughed and checked themselves over in the mirror.  
"Are we ok, then?" Ian asked, tentatively.  
"Yeah, we're ok. Let's get this show on the road, Gallagher. Time I met the family".  
Ian grabbed Mickey's hand as they made their way on to the plane. Ian overheard one of the stewardesses saying to another "Damn, what a fine looking couple" as him and Mickey took their seats.  
"Damn straight" Ian thought to himself. He glanced at Mickey, who was currently flicking through a magazine. Ian put his hand on Mickey's leg and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry" Ian said again, pulling Mickey in for another kiss.

As Mickey closed his eyes for a quick nap, his heart still hurt from the argument with Ian. However, Ian was doing a good job of making it up to him. He was now, currently resting his head on Ian's shoulder and Ian was running his hands through Mickey's hair lulling him into sleep. Just as he was drifting off, he felt Ian rest his lips on his head. Ian heard the soft snores coming from Mickey and knew the brunette was sleeping when he whispered "I can't control myself with you. It's frightening me". 

Ian turned his attention to thoughts of his family meeting Mickey in a few hours. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach. They would all think it was real. That him and Mickey were in love and had been for some time. The feeling of dread, Ian realised, was the fact that it wasn't real. With that thought running through his brain, Ian sighed, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. The Arrival

It was around 4pm when they arrived at Ian's family home. Both men were tired from travelling and both were feeling a little tired of each other. Neither man was used to spending so much time with a significant other (as they had never had an "other" before). Patience was wearing thin with both men as the cab made it's way up the winding drive to the house.

Mickey stepped out of the cab first and took in his surroundings. He knew they were in Chicago but this estate certainly had an upscale feel to it. The house was huge, and the driveway was around a half mile long and made its way up to the house's entrance. The gardens were massive and well kept and a swimming pool was nestled in amongst the grounds to the left hand side of the house. It was very impressive.  
"Shit!" Mickey said aloud. This was some upmarket shit. Nice!  
Ian got out of the cab and gently touched him on his lower back, breaking Mickey's train of thought.  
"Everything ok?" Ian looked deep into Mickey's eyes and saw a quick flash of fear before it disappeared.  
"Yeah, course man". Mickey brushed him off and walked to the back of the cab. Ian followed, unsure of how he should be acting towards the brunette.

Grabbing their luggage they made their way to the front door. The ride home had been very quiet for Ian. He could sense things still weren't right between him and Mickey since their airport fight. The brunette had slept for the entire flight and had been extremely subdued, only speaking when spoken to. It had made Ian cringe inside. All he wanted to do was to make things right with the other man, but he could tell he had his work cut out. Mickey seemed stubborn as hell. Every time Ian had asked if he was ok, Mickey had replied with a small "yeah" and that was that. It was also annoying Ian that Mickey wouldn't just come out and say that he was still pissed at him. Meanwhile, Mickey was getting irritated that Ian had to keep pushing. Couldn't the man just leave him the fuck alone to get his head together? 

As they reached the front door, Ian rang the doorbell.  
"Lip, answer the fucking door" a woman's voice yelled.  
"Alright, fucking bridezilla" a man's voice answered.  
With that, the door was flung open and Ian was grabbed into a hug.  
"Little brother" Lip grinned.  
"Ok, ok enough" Ian laughed and somehow managed to wangle himself out of the hug.  
Mickey stood to the side observing the display of brotherly love. He felt really uncomfortable and out of place.  
"And you must be the boyfriend. Come on man, whoever got this player to settle down, deserves a hug". Lip slung an arm over Mickey's shoulders and led him beyond the front door.  
Walking him into the living room, Lip did not leave go of Mickey for a second, leaving Ian trailing behind. "Oh this is just fucking great" Ian thought.  
"Nice tats, man". Lip gestured to Mickey's knuckles.  
"Thanks" Mickey scratched his nose nervously and took in the sight before him. The living room had a lot of occupants.  
"The boyfriend" Lip shouted.  
With that announcement, a dark haired girl came running full pelt at Mickey. He froze not knowing what to do.  
"I'm Fiona" The dark haired girl stated, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Ah, the bride to be. I'm Mickey. Mickey Milkovich".  
"Alright Fiona. Leave my boyfriend alone. Christ, we haven't even unpacked yet" Ian laughed.  
Fiona released Mickey from her clutches and grabbed her brother into a hug.  
"You actually tap that?" She whispered, low enough for only Ian to hear. Ian nodded in reply.  
"Holy shit. He's so fucking hot. I think you may have found the one man who is out of your league, stud". Fiona chuckled.  
Ian sighed. "Yeah, yeah he is".

 

After an hour of introductions to the family now known to Mickey as Frank ("call me dad, Mick"), Monica, Lip, Fiona, Carl, Debbie and Liam, his head was spinning. He thought they were all great people. Really down to earth and very friendly. He felt himself relax and his nerves start to disappear. It was nice being around a family like this. It was something Mickey had never had and he would have been lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy it. Sure, he had his sister Mandy, whom he loved with every fibre of his body. But there was something about seeing a big family hanging out with each other. He liked it.

Mid conversation with Lip about what he did for a living, Ian walked over to catch the brunette's attention.  
"Let's go settle in our room and get changed for dinner" Ian smiled. Mickey did not smile back. This caught Lip's attention and a frown settled on his face until Mickey realised he should be smiling and plastered on an award winning grin. Nobody could say that Mickey Milkovich was not one hell of an actor.  
"Ok, let's go". Mickey grabbed Ian's hand and both men made their way upstairs.

The bedroom was gorgeous. A giant four poster bed, flat screen television and en-suite bathroom. Both men started to empty their suitcases, not saying one word to each other. The atmosphere was horrific. Uncomfortable silence filled the air. It was suffocating. It was Ian who cracked first, unable to take one second more of it.  
"Talk to me".  
"Not now, Ian. I'm ok, alright. It's just that when someone hurts me, it takes me a while to come around and get my game face back on". Mickey glanced at the redhead who looked back morosely.  
"I want us to be ok this week, Mick". Ian whispered, continuing putting his clothes away.  
"We'll be ok. I just need a shower to clear my head and relax".  
"Why don't you grab one now and I'll finish putting these away, ok?" Ian continued with the unpacking of their clothes.

Mickey made his way into the bathroom, leaving Ian to unpack. He ran the shower to the right temperature, stripped off his clothes, opened the shower door and got in. The water worked liked magic. Mickey felt himself unwind in a way he hadn't been able to all day. He took in deep gulps of air and relaxed, letting the water wash over him. Breaking the spell, he heard the door to the bathroom open and light footsteps padding over to the shower. The door opened and there, as naked as the day he was born, stood Ian fucking Gallagher. Mickey's jaw hit the floor. Holy fuck. His eyes took in Ian's perfect body, the cut of his v, which led to the most perfect dick Mickey had ever seen. He raised an eyebrow once his gaze found Ian's. Ian smiled shyly, stepping in. Ian drank his fill taking in Mickey's form. Holy shit this guy was perfect. From his pert ass to his strong shoulders and his dick was just out of this world. Ian felt his mouth go dry at the sight of a soaking, wet, hot as fuck, Mickey.  
"I thought I would join you. Save's time. Dinner's in an hour. You ok with this?" Ian asked quietly.  
"It's fine." Mickey turned his back and started to quickly wash himself. He could feel Ian behind him, skin skimming over skin. Mickey froze when an arm snaked around his stomach pulling him backwards into a warm, wet body.  
"Just what the fuck do you think your doing?" Mickey craned his head to look back at Ian.  
"I just want to, ok?" Ian pressed closer, his hands drifting lower until they reached Mickey's dick. Mickey turned quickly before Ian could grab his cock with his beautiful, big hands. He couldn't deal with this. He was so used to pretending to be turned on by his clients that he had no idea how to handle a client he thought was fucking incredible.  
"You know, if you keep going like this, I'm gonna have to charge extra" Mickey's eyes twinkled up at Ian. They were now pressed together chest to chest. Mickey could feel Ian's dick starting to thicken up. He reached his hands up and grabbed Ian's hair, dragging Ian's face towards him. Ian's hands slowly made their way down to grab at Mickey's ass.  
Just as Ian thought he was getting lucky, Mickey swiftly stepped to the side of him and got out of the shower as if nothing had happened.  
"Oh, just what the fuck?" Ian was so confused. No guy had ever turned him down. Especially not naked in the shower. That was one of his best moves.  
"Do you really think I'm that easy, Gallagher?" Mickey laughed.  
"It's always worked for me before". Ian huffed.  
Mickey sauntered over to where the flabbergasted redhead stood, reached out, grabbed his dick and said "You want this ass, you pay, like everyone else. You can just ask to fuck me man, instead of trying some lame ass way to seduce me. Just pay me double, as per our little bet. Swallow your pride. You know the deal, red". With that, Mickey smirked at the look of rage in Ian's eyes and walked bare assed out of the bathroom, without so much as a backwards glance.  
"Fucking impossible, sexy bastard" Ian murmured as he quickly jacked himself off. He couldn't take it. Mickey had given him blue balls and he had to get rid of the tension somehow. Just as he was getting into a rhythm he heard the bathroom door open and Mickey walk in, who then proceeded to brush his teeth.  
"Oh and no jacking off either. That's cheating." Mickey said around a mouthful of toothpaste.  
Ian banged his head against the shower wall. This was impossible. He would just have to jack off later when he had some goddamn privacy. There was no way Mickey was leaving him alone. Fucking asshole. Ian sighed, rinsed off the remaining soap that was on his body and got out of the shower. He couldn't help but give Mickey's bum a swift smack as he walked passed.

 

Dinner was a really good time. Mickey watched as the family took to the dinner table, laughing and telling stories of growing up with each other. He really liked the bride to be, Fiona. She was cool and the whole family seemed to look up to her as a mother figure. Lip was sarcastic but good natured. Mickey realised he could go through the whole family and list one personality trait that he liked about each and every one of them. Ian sat next to him the whole time, stealing glances every now and then. It made Mickey blush. He liked that he was having this affect on someone so hot. Mickey felt someone's eyes on him and shifted his attention away from Ian. He looked up and noticed that Lip was watching them curiously. Feeling uncomfortable, Mickey excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"So, you seem hot for this guy?" Lip queried as soon as Mickey had left the room.  
"I am". Ian answered.  
"He seems a lot like you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ian narrowed his eyes, unsure of whether his brother was in dickhead mode.  
"Good looking, confident, cocky, like you" Lip laughed.  
"Oh, well that's why I like him" Ian grinned.  
"It's not love then?" Lip asked.  
The whole family went quiet and awaited Ian's response. Ian nearly laughed out loud. Just how desperate were his family to see him settled down, for fuck sake!!  
"That's not your fucking business Lip, so quit it!".  
Lip held his hands out in surrender. He didn't mean to offend his brother. He just found their relationship fascinating. Ever since Lip had laid eyes on Mickey, he had noted that the brunette seemed to give off an air of indifference, like he had a wall put up that he didn't want anyone breaking down. Lip had asked him about his job on his arrival and he had quickly said he worked in hospitality and Lip had picked up on the other man's uncomfortableness. He had let it drop, not wanting the other man to feel out of place. Something wasn't right and Lip wanted to find out what. In the little time he had known him, Lip liked Mickey. He just hoped that his brother was treating him right. He knew Ian had a tendency to throw men away after a one night fuck and Lip had been genuinely intrigued to meet the man Ian had said he had settled down with. Mickey hadn't disappointed but something felt off.

Ian noticed Mickey had been gone for awhile so he excused himself and went to seek the other man out. He couldn't find him in the bathroom so he ventured upstairs. On entering their bedroom, he noticed Mickey was under the covers with the light out. Ian closed the bedroom door and undressed, leaving only his boxers on. He crept into bed, nudging the other man in the back.  
"Mick, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing man. I just couldn't handle your brother scoping me out at dinner. I thought it was best to come to bed out of the way".  
"He's just a nosey prick. He doesn't mean any harm". Ian grabbed Mickey by the waist, forcing the other man to turn on his side and face him.  
"I know that. It just takes me a day or two with new people and surroundings to get into my groove."  
"Are you ok?" Ian asked, for what felt like the millionth time that day.  
Mickey snuggled closer pressing a kiss to Ian's open mouth.  
"Go to sleep man. Stop worrying and please stop asking if I'm ok. I'll be on top form tomorrow". Mickey smiled but Ian noticed it did not reach his eyes.  
Ian reached out and touched Mickey's face gently, running his thumb along Mickey's bottom lip.  
"I want you to be comfortable here. I really appreciate you taking this job and doing this for me". Ian whispered.  
"Yeah, I know" Mickey sighed.  
"You know what would make you feel a lot better though?" Ian smirked, filthily.  
"What?" Mickey was curious.  
"Letting me get up in you". Ian wiggled his eyebrows.  
Mickey burst out laughing. "What the fuck was that?"  
"Just trying out my best moves". Ian laughed.  
"You don't need any moves with me, man. If you pay me, it's my job to fuck you". Ian noticed a brief flicker of sadness in Mickey's eyes. With that, Mickey turned his back on Ian and moved further over on to his side of the bed.  
After around 20 minutes of trying to get to sleep and failing badly, Mickey's shuffling around in bed caused Ian to burst out laughing.  
"You got ants in your pants or something?"  
Ian watched as Mickey got up and removed his boxers. Ian gulped. Oh holy fuck.  
"I can't get comfy wearing these. I normally sleep naked, so they gotta go". Mickey climbed back into bed and faced Ian who was genuinely trying his best to will himself not to lunge at the unsuspecting man.  
"This is ok with you, yeah?" Mickey questioned. Ian noticed the slight upturn of Mickey's lips. Was he fucking with him? Well, two could play that game.  
Ian got out of bed, stripped off his boxers, all the while being watched by an open mouthed Mickey and jumped back into bed.  
"Yeah, it's fine. I normally sleep naked too. This is much better". Ian smirked back.  
Mickey couldn't look at the gorgeous bastard anymore, knowing he was naked under the covers.  
With a sigh, he rolled over again and prayed to god to go to sleep. His prayers were answered after about 20 minutes. He went out like a light. Ian could tell he was sleeping by the deep breathing. Knowing he was now in the clear, he shuffled closer to the sleeping man and slipped an arm over his stomach and pulled him close. It was then that Ian was hit with the devastating realisation that tomorrow he was probably going to ask Mickey if he could fuck him. He couldn't take any more of this torture. Shit!!


	6. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if anyone is still reading this fic, but if you are, things are starting to heat up. Sorry but I'm a sucker for slow burn. Anyway, enjoy.

When Mickey Milkovich woke up from the best night's sleep he had ever had, he realised that Ian Gallagher was currently wrapped around him like a second skin. The redhead had one arm slung low over Mickey's hip and their legs were entangled with each other. Not wanting to wake him up, Mickey shuffled around before sliding free out of the bed. Ian huffed in his sleep before turning over. Mickey really needed some fucking space. He needed to get his head together. He made his way to the bathroom and swiftly closed the door. His head was in a spin. Thoughts and feelings he had never experienced before were having a battle in his head and his heart. He raked his hands through his hair and took a long look at himself in the mirror. "Get your shit together, you fucking pussy!" he said out loud. Mickey's stomach flipped as he said it and he turned to the toilet, dropped down to his knees and started vomiting. Thoughts of Ian Gallagher and how Mickey wanted to be his boyfriend and part of his fucked up family raced through the brunette's head. With shaky legs, he got to his feet, splashed some cold water on his face and willed his thumping heart to slow down. He clenched and unclenched his hands to try to stop them from trembling. Mickey had no idea why he was feeling like this. He was a fucking professional, goddamn it! He didn't catch feelings and he certainly did not do relationships. What the fuck was going on with him? Mickey decided it was probably down to the fact that he shouldn't even really be doing this job. 

The thing is, Mickey had decided to quit the profession around 3 weeks ago. He had made more than enough money for him and his sister to lead a comfortable life and he had thought that going back to school had sounded like a really good idea. It was time to try to be respectable. Truth be told, he was tired of all the guys he fucked thinking that they owned him. He had never once been attracted to one of his clients and after the last job (where he had nearly fallen asleep mid fuck) he had decided enough was enough. It was time to move on. But then a really good booking had come in, Julie's boss, and it seemed like the job to end all jobs. So, Mickey had taken it and cancelled all upcoming appointments. After this job, he was done. Mickey had been expecting an uptight, average looking, boring businessman. Mickey had clearly underestimated a certain Mr Ian Gallagher. Mickey smirked despite himself. That gorgeous asshole was fucking with his head.

"Mick, are you alright in there?" There was a small knock on the bathroom door.  
"Yeah, must've been something I ate. I'll be out in a minute. Gonna brush my teeth".  
"Umm, ok". Ian sighed, walked back to the bed and jumped in. He had woken to the sounds of Mickey being sick and instantly got worried. Also, Ian just wanted Mickey back in bed with him where he belonged. Ian was becoming quite the fan of spooning. Especially if it meant spooning a sleeping, naked Mickey.

15 minutes later Mickey emerged from the bathroom. Ian admired the view of a tired looking, naked Mickey and smiled shyly as Mickey got back into bed. Ian loved the fact that Mickey was so confident in himself that he didn't care about parading around naked in front of a guy he had met only a few days ago. His confidence was a huge turn on.  
"I heard you being sick. Are you feeling any better now?" Ian reached out and pulled Mickey towards him. He put one arm around Mickey's back and rubbed soothing circles into his skin.  
"Yeah. I feel ok now. What time is it?"  
Ian noticed that for some reason, Mickey couldn't meet his eyes.  
"Just gone 10. Hey. Talk to me". Ian put his fingers under Mickey's chin and pushed his head up.  
"What do you want to talk about?". Mickey shifted, clearly uncomfortable when his eyes met Ian's.  
"Tell me about you". Ian whispered.  
"What about me?"  
"I wanna know everything. Like what foods you like? Do you have a favourite movie? Who was the last guy you dated?".  
"Why?" Mickey's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"Because". Ian smiled, which seemed to calm Mickey down.  
"Ok. I like pancakes. Any kind of pancakes. I like action movies. I don't have a favourite and I've never dated anyone".  
The last bit of information made Ian's eyes go wide.  
"No-one?". Ian asked as he started to pepper Mickey's face with feather light kisses.  
Mickey sighed before grabbing the redhead's face with both hands and looked deep into his eyes.  
"No-one. I do my job, they fuck me and I leave. End of story."  
Wanting the conversation to end, Mickey turned over onto his side and faced the opposite way. Couldn't this asshole just stop with the fucking questions? He didn't want to open up to him. Opening up to someone was dangerous. Why did Ian want to know about the real Mickey? It's not like they were ever going to see each other after this week was over, so what was the fucking point? Mickey felt nauseous again but quickly fought the feeling and after a minute it subsided.

Meanwhile, Ian was still reeling in shock. He could not get his head around the fact that this incredibly beautiful, confident, tough, smart and funny as hell guy had never been on a real date. This new bit of information suddenly had Ian nervous as hell. He really wanted to ask Mickey if he wanted to go on a date with him after this week was over. Now he was terrified he was going to get rejected. Ian realised Mickey must have rejected loads of guys who had asked for dates over the years. Oh god. Fuck this shit. Ian decided he was going to take a chance, pride and ego be damned. He was going in.  
"Fuck this" Ian said out loud, startling the brunette.  
With that, Ian grabbed Mickey by the shoulder, prompting him to turn around and face him again.  
"What the fuck man? I just want to sleep for a bit, ok?" Mickey huffed.  
Ian placed a finger on Mickey's lips. "You fucking talk to much". He smiled and went in for a kiss. Mickey reciprocated immediately. The kiss was slow and full of want. Their tongues teased each other. Ian moved to get between Mickey's legs during the kiss and began thrusting slowly, creating some much needed friction. When Mickey gasped into Ian's mouth, all bets were off. Mickey couldn't believe how turned on he was getting. It felt amazing. Mickey dragged his nails down Ian's back leaving angry red marks in their wake. Ian, in turn grabbed at Mickey's thighs with such force, bruises were definitely going to appear the next day.  
Ian pulled out of the kiss and looked down at Mickey. They both stared at each other for a few minutes, gasping for breath, before both nodding in a silent agreement.  
With that, Mickey gently reached down between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Ian's dick. He started to slowly move his hand up and down.  
"Your already hard" Mickey whispered against Ian's mouth.  
"I've been hard since the first day I laid eyes on you". Ian kissed his way along Mickey's neck, relishing the feel of Mickey's hand pumping his cock. He already felt so close to coming. No guy had ever turned Ian on this much in his life. To stifle the moans that were threatening to come out of his mouth, Ian started to suck on Mickey's neck leaving a lovely, big hickey. Mickey continued to pump Ian's cock in a firm and steady rhythm. Mickey couldn't believe that by feeling and seeing how turned on Ian was, it was, in fact, turning him on too. This was a first for Mickey. He made a decision then and there that he needed to get fucked by this beautiful redhead asap. Ian pushed himself up and placed his hands either side of Mickey's head.  
"I want you so bad, Mick" Ian groaned.  
"I want you too". Mickey replied, voice filled with need.

"Hey, breakfast's ready. We've been calling for you two from downstairs. You can fuck later. Come on. Get your asses up". Lip stood boldly at the base of their bed, smirk plastered over his face.  
"Lip, what the fuck?" Ian turned around, jaw hanging open.  
Mickey huffed out a laugh and hid his face under the sheets.  
"Just hurry the fuck up. Fiona's having a meltdown about her fucking hair. I can't deal with her shit alone this early in the morning." Lip shook his head.  
"Ok. Well you can fuck off now so me and Mick can get fucking dressed, asshole".  
Lip smirked and walked out the door, yelling down to the others "I think they were nearly fucking, but don't worry they're coming down for breakfast".  
Mickey and Ian both started to laugh. Mickey was really beginning to like Lip. Yeah, the guy was a dick, but at least he was a fun dick.  
"To be continued?" Ian asked.  
"Yeah. Tonight." Mickey winked.

Mickey quickly realised breakfast with the Gallagher clan was fucking crazy. Everybody was talking over everyone else. There were about twenty conversations all happening at the same time. Mickey was currently seated next to Lip, with Fiona and Ian opposite. Frank, Monica, Debbie and Liam were at the other end of the table. Ian had disappeared about twenty minutes ago into the kitchen. Lip was currently talking to Mickey about Fiona getting married.  
"She says she's met the one. She's happy. That's all that matters, right Mick?" Lip turned to face him.  
"Umm. Yeah. I think it's great if you meet someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. A lot of people go through life alone". Mickey smiled.  
"Exactly. Lip smiled back.  
"So, you and Ian?"  
"What about me and Ian?"  
"It looked pretty hot and heavy upstairs. You two always like that?" Lip smirked.  
"What can I say, he gets me going". Micky chuckled.  
Lip leaned in, putting his arm around Mickey's shoulders.  
"He's got it bad for you man. Just don't hurt him. I think he's in love with you. I've never seen him look at any other guy the way he looks at you".  
Mickey gulped. "He'll end up hurting me. I can sense these things. But that's life, you know?" He looked at Lip with sadness in his eyes.  
"Not always, Mick. Sometimes things work out when you don't expect them to". Lip smiled, trying to comfort the other man.  
"Not for me, man. I'm fucked for life". 

Ian smiled as he entered the dining room. He was balancing a coffee in one hand and a plate of food in the other. He placed a stack of pancakes in front of Mickey. Mickey couldn't believe his eyes.  
"I know you love pancakes, Mick. Eat up". Ian placed a quick kiss on his lips and swaggered over to his seat at the table. Mickey stared at the pancakes like they were from another planet.  
"Eat them. They don't bite". Ian laughed uncomfortably. Why was Mickey acting like this was the best thing someone had ever done for him? Jesus. He was so fucking cute. Ian relaxed when Mickey seemed to physically shake himself, grabbed a fork and dug in.  
Everyone was quiet as they ate their food. Ian stole a few glances at Mickey and couldn't help the blush rising in his face when he caught the brunette's eyes lingering on him. Fuck, he had it bad for the man opposite him. 

 

After breakfast, everyone did their own thing. Frank and Monica went out shopping to get more food and more alcohol. Lip, Debbie, Liam, Ian and Mickey all lounged around watching television. Fiona had disappeared over to a friend's house for a few hours, hoping to relax before the proper wedding festivities kicked off later that evening. Ian and Mickey found themselves lounging together on the couch. Ian's hand had wandered around the shoulders of Mickey, holding him close. Lip had just started to snooze when the beep of a car horn woke him up.  
"Who the fuck is that?" Ian asked, getting up with Lip to look out of the window.  
As the doors opened of the black Mercedes, Ian turned white.  
"Who is it?" Mickey asked, getting to his feet.  
"Oh fuck no". Lip gritted out.  
"What?" Mickey looked at both brothers confused.  
"It's Calvin. My ex. Well, he thinks he's an ex. I fucked him twice over two years ago and he somehow thought we were together. What the fuck is he doing here? Did Frank invite him?" Ian turned to Lip.  
"Fucking Frank. He said something a few months ago about Calvin's mum coming to stay at the house for a few days for the wedding and that he thought it might be a good idea for Calvin to come too. I guess he forgot to tell him that you're currently loved up".  
Mickey took one look at the guy who was getting the luggage out of the car and suddenly the room started to spin. He turned and grabbed onto Ian's shirt.  
"Mick! Mickey, what is it?" Ian panicked.  
"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Lip took in the scene before him.  
"He's an ex fucking client." Mickey croaked.


	7. Is this what you want?

Calvin could not wait. He was so excited to be able to get to spend a few days with Ian Gallagher, wooing him. Calvin was on a mission to make him his man and nothing was going to stand in his way. He was going to show Ian exactly what a good boyfriend he could be. Calvin rarely became obsessed with someone but it was safe to say he was actually obsessed with Ian. Actually, he had been obsessed once before with a certain brunette but he rarely thought about Him anymore. Ian Gallagher was going to be his by the end of this week.

Calvin beamed at all the Gallagher clan as he made his way into the living room. He couldn't believe he was finally here. He was so happy to finally get a chance to be with Ian once and for all. Look, Calvin knew he was a catch. He was an accountant, rich, blonde, six foot with abs you could see a mile away and in his opinion, a marvelous personality. Calvin's smile dropped when his eyes scanned the room and he noticed that a certain redhead was not in the living room to greet him.  
"Where's Ian?" Calvin asked, not so casually to Lip.  
"Umm, he's upstairs with his boyfriend. He'll be down in a bit". Lip smirked. Lip hated this fuckhead.  
"Boyfriend?" Calvin gulped. He genuinely looked gutted.  
"Let's get you unpacked and I'll fill you in". Lip patted him on the back and led Calvin upstairs to one of the rooms for a nice, long chat. Lip knew it wasn't his place to talk about Mickey's past (Mickey or Ian weren't aware that Lip had done some investigative work during their time at the house), but something was compelling him to lay it all out there for Calvin to back the fuck off.

 

Down the hall, Ian and Mickey were bickering like a married couple.  
"So, you actually fucked that guy?" Mickey sneered.  
"So, you fucked him too". Ian snapped back.  
"Yeah, but I was paid to do it." Mickey smirked.  
It suddenly seemed to be the funniest thing in the world to Mickey, who cracked up laughing and flopped on the bed.  
"Mickey, now is not the time for you to get hysterical". Ian's chin stuck out in annoyance.  
"Did you love him?" Mickey asked, looking up at Ian in question.  
Ian sighed and jumped on the bed next to Mickey. He turned so that they were facing each other and rested his hand on Mickey's hip, drawing circles while he thought of the right way to word his response without coming across like a right prick. Instead, Ian realised, he couldn't lie to Mickey. He'd just have to tell him the truth and hope for the best.  
"I've never loved anyone, Mick. I just used men for a fuck. And when I was done, I was done". Ian searched the blue eyes opposite for a reaction.  
The blue eyes seemed to dim a bit but then they crinkled at the sides when Mickey started to smile.  
"I've never even fancied someone, so I get that." Mickey replied.  
Ian was taken aback when Mickey shuffled closer, their noses bumping together.  
"Has that changed at all recently?" Ian gulped, nervously.  
"Maybe". Mickey's eyes twinkled.  
"How the fuck are we going to explain this, Mick?" Ian whispered.  
"Look, chill out man. Calvin is way up his own ass to admit to hiring an escort to fuck. He ain't saying shit about me". Mickey started cracking up again at the absurdity of the situation.  
"Does this change anything for you and me?" Ian looked deep into those bright, blue eyes.  
Mickey was caught off guard by the question. He didn't know how to respond so he gently shifted closer and started peppering Ian's lips with light, feathery kisses. Distract the bastard. Yeah. This is what Mickey was good at.  
Ian knew Mickey was avoiding the question, but damn he loved a good kissing session, especially with this guy. Ian surged forward and plunged his tongue into Mickey's mouth. The kiss was hot, dirty and messy. It was probably the best kiss Ian had ever had.

A knock at the door broke them apart. Ian really needed to book him and Mickey into a goddamn hotel. He was sick of being disturbed when he was getting into his groove with Mickey.  
Lip dipped his head through the side of the door, peering at the two men.   
"Calvin's here". Lip grinned and the three men burst out laughing.  
"Also, don't forget there's a party in a few hours, so get some sleep and be ready by 7. I'll leave you both to it." Lip gently closed the door as he left them with their thoughts.  
"I'm tired man. Let's at least get a few hours sleep before tonight, yeah?" Mickey looked over at Ian.  
"Ok. But strip off and get naked and then we'll sleep." Ian wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Why?" Mickey chewed his bottom lip nervously.  
"Because I want to feel you". Ian flushed the color of his hair. Mickey didn't think twice.  
He discarded his clothes and got back into bed. Ian wasted no time in stripping off. Mickey thought he might actually win a gold medal if stripping was a competition.  
The two men reached out to each other, tangled their limbs together and promptly drifted off to sleep.

4 HOURS LATER  
Calvin had a few hours to get his head around what Lip had told him. Calvin could not believe that Ian "Mr Player" Gallagher had finally fallen in love. But, the main fact that had Calvin's head spinning was that Lip had said that Ian's boyfriend was an ex hooker! That was just downright, fucking disgusting. Calvin cringed inwardly. Ok, so he had used an escort before. But, this escort had been different. He had been sex on legs. The most gorgeous bloke he had ever seen. Christ, he probably still was. As Calvin got dressed, he made a deal with himself that no matter what, even if he had to play dirty, he was getting Ian's dick this week and splitting those two up. He belonged with Ian. Ian didn't belong with some two bit tramp of a guy who had sold his ass and dick for a living. No chance. Ian was going to be his. It was just a matter of time.

 

Mickey and Ian had slept great. They were both finishing off getting dressed. Ian chanced a sneaky glance as Mickey put on his black shirt with blue jeans. Fuck, he looked incredible.  
"See anything you like here, Gallagher?". Mickey teased.  
Ian walked over to Mickey who was zipping up his jeans. He wove his hands around the man's waist from behind, stopping Mickey's hand mid-zip.   
Nipping at the brunettes ear, Ian whispered "Can I unzip these tonight when we come to bed?".  
Mickey spun around in his arms and reached up to lace his fingers through his hair.  
"Are you going to be unzipping my pants to fuck me or to help me undress?" The dark haired man licked his bottom lip while awaiting the answer.  
"I wanna fuck you tonight". Ian looked deep into Mickey's eyes.  
"Good. I want you to fuck me too".   
And that was that. The two men sealed the deal with a kiss before making their way down to the party.

 

Calvin was currently in a conversation with Lip, while sipping champagne in the dining room. He nearly choked when he saw none other that Mickey Milkovich walking in holding Ian's hand. Calvin wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Oh, for fuck sake. He didn't stand a chance against this guy. This guy oozed charisma. If you opened the dictionary to the words 'sex on legs', there would be a photo of Mickey Milkovich. Calvin sighed.  
"You ok there Calvin?". Lip asked when he noticed that Calvin's tan had disappeared and he was currently as white as a ghost.  
"Umm, yeah. That guy with Ian. Is that his boyfriend?"   
"Yeah, Mickey. Mickey Milkovich. He's great."

Mickey took one look over at Calvin and smirked. Fuck this guy. Mickey held on to Ian's hand a little tighter and Ian turned and smiled down at him.  
"Are you ok?" Ian asked.  
"Yeah, let's get some beers". Mickey led Ian through the crowds of people that had started to congregate in the house.  
"Ian. You look so good". Calvin smiled as he approached the two men. Lip trailed behind, listening.  
"Umm, thanks. You look good too." Ian stated. Calvin smirked. "Who's your friend?" He gestured to Mickey.  
Ian paused. He didn't know why. He just didn't expect Calvin to pretend he had never met Mickey.  
This made Mickey shift uncomfortably and look around the room. He started to panic when Ian just stood there like a fucking statue. It was then that dark thoughts entered Mickey's head. He didn't belong here. Who the fuck was he kidding? He was an escort. He didn't belong with these people. He looked down at where Ian's hand was linked with his and swiftly moved his hand away. Calvin noticed the movement and smirked.  
Suddenly, the South Side snark roared to life inside Mickey. Fuck this guy.  
"You know who I am, Calvin. You stalked me for a year after we first fucked" Mickey spat out.  
Calvin, Lip and Ian's jaws hit the floor.  
"Nah, still don't remember me huh?" Mickey's voice had raised a bit and all the Gallagher clan and some guests were now glancing over to the group of men to see what the commotion was.  
"Ok, Iet me refresh your memory then". Mickey took a few steps back and banged the side of the dining table.  
"Can I get everyone's attention please?".  
All the guests were now openly gaping at the scene.  
"I just thought I should introduce myself. My name's Mickey. Mickey Milkovich. I used to work as a male escort. This guy right here, Calvin, paid me a few years ago for a fuck and then stalked my trashy ass for a year until my agency got a restraining order against him".   
Everyone was dead silent.  
Mickey took one look at Ian and the look on Ian's face shattered his heart. Ian looked mortified. Oh, what the fuck? Fuck this.  
Mickey looked at Ian as if he needed saving. In the meantime, Ian's brain was scrambled. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. "Used to be". "Used to be a male escort". That's the only thing that was running through his mind.  
The brunette couldn't take anymore.   
"There you go, Calvin. He's all yours. You didn't even have to work for it." Mickey turned and walked upstairs, legs shaking. He was so ashamed to have lost his cool like that. Fuck. He had to go home. He was going to pack his shit and leave the Gallaghers and Ian and go back to his life where things made sense.  
Mickey started throwing his clothes in his suitcase. Tears spilled down his face. He wiped them away angrily. He had to get the fuck out of here. He went into the bathroom to grab his toiletries. He felt sick. His head was spinning.   
While Mickey was grabbing his things, he didn't hear the bedroom door opening and closing.  
As he stepped out of the bathroom, a strong force flung him against the wall. His toiletries scattered around the room. Before he knew what was going on, lips were attached to his neck. He knew those fucking lips. He looked up and yanked on red hair to get Ian to turn his face to his.  
"What the fuck, Ian?".  
"Used to be. Used to be an escort?". Ian panted as he started to unzip Mickey's jeans.  
Mickey was gone. He didn't know what the fuck was happening. It was only then, with Ian sucking a massive hickey on his neck and trying to unzip his pants to palm his dick, that he understood Ian's lack of response downstairs. It wasn't that Ian was ashamed, it was that Ian was trying to process that Mickey had said he "used to be an escort".  
"Can we fuck now, drama queen?" Ian laughed as he hoisted Mickey's legs around his waist.  
Mickey felt himself relax. He also felt incredibly turned on, not just by what Ian was doing to him but by the way Ian hadn't even questioned him about his big scene downstairs in front of all those guests. Mickey made his decision in 0.5 seconds.  
"Yeah, I've had a shitty day so take me to bed and make me forget all about it" Mickey whispered between kisses.  
Ian sighed in relief. Fucking, finally.


End file.
